Immortal
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Clara and Ashildr get caught in trouble when a robot called Tron chooses Ashildr to make himself more powerful, how can Clara help ?


" I am everything" Clara shuddered, she was quite sure if they ever got out of here that she would probably never stop hearing that. Ashildr was repeating it over and over again and she had no choice.

A robot known only as Tron had used probes to hack into Ashildrs mind, he was powered from memories, much like the god in Akhaten and god knows Ashildr had a lot of memories. Clara felt completely and utterly useless, she was being held back by two of Trons minions just watching Ashildrs anguish. God she regretted choosing this particular planet to land on.

" I am everything" Ashildrs body was shaking, her head falling backwards and forwards and every now and again she'd let out a scream. Clara couldn't imagine how that felt, to have your mind hacked into. The only slight advantage they had was that Ashildr forgot parts of her life, eventually it would run dry but Clara wasn't entirely sure how quick that would be. I mean surely it would take a long time to rummage through thousands of years of memories. Clara knew she was , it hit her like a mallet. They were robots which meant that they were probably linked to a computer in some way and Clara was a computer genius. If Tron was controlled in this way it probably meant that his minions were too. As soon as they powered down, Clara could escape, find the computer and save Ashildr.

" Excuse me, Mr Tron"

" What earth girl ?"

" I was wondering who created you, you've got to flick through years of memories. Might as well pass the time"

" I created myself, I was a human once but humans are weak. Far too easy to infiltrate, so I became this"

" How exactly ?"

" I made this suit and designed a computer program which is now inside my head"

" So the humanity is gone ?"

" I am a computer program"

" Right, and these minions, they are made the same way as you. You're all the same ?"

" I am the ruler, they are the minions. I am more powerful"

" In what ways ? You designed a different program I assume"

" Correct, they do not have the capabilities to gain power whilst active"

" They have to be powered down, okay so correct me if I'm wrong but their life will probably die before you finish draining my friend here of all of her memories. If they power down then I can escape, you do realise that"

" There is nothing you can do to stop my power gain"

" Expect one thing, you see this is the problem with robots. You don't think, you programmed yourself to be the same way, on a loop, no brain"

" Do not insult me human"

" Well I'm smarter than you, I happen to be a computer genius and I bet if I escaped, I could find your mainframe and hack it. If I deleted your computer program, what would happen then ?"

" Nothing, the program exists in my head. Nothing would happen"

" But you wouldn't be able to design any more minions without your program, correct ?"

" They arew inferior to me, they are irrelevant"

" But, but you are linked to this program. There is probably a way that I can delete the synced accounted, which is all you are, just an account"

" My brain would be restored to it's human state, I could design my program again"

" Yes you could unless I just decided to break your computer, you know just use brute strength to smash up your computer and I'm guessing that you have to stay attached to my friend here to complete your power up and that would take quite a well. Ever dealt with an immortal before ?" Or you let me go, now and my friend and I do nothing, I promise. You can personally escort us back to our ship and we'll do nothing, you have my word. You see you've bitten off more than you can chew, it would take you so long to drain her memories, far longer than your little minions life and you've done what everyone seems to do and underestimate humanity. Our brains are always working, always looking for solutions and I have found one"

There was a moment of silence before the probes that were attached to Ashildrs head were pulled back inside the Tron's arm. Ashildr let out a gasp of breath and collapsed forward onto the floor. Clara struggled against the robot arms that were still holding her tightly.

" Ashildr" She shouted.

" Ashildr, are you alright ?" Ashildr nodded and clutched her head, Tron gripped Ashildrs arms and stood her up.

" To the ship"

" Does this make you rethink things ? Remember what was good about humanity ?"

" Never"

" Whatever you say" Clara stumbled as the minions quickly released her arms, Ashildr collapsed on the floor once more and Clara quickly lifted her up.

" We're going, we're going. You don't have to stand guard" Clara glared at them and carried Ashildr into the Tardis.

" Ash, you alright ?" Ashildr nodded.

" Feel weak"

" I know, I know" Clara placed her on the sofa and kissed her forehead. She knelt down next to her and stroked her hair before taking her hand.

" You called me a friend, I'm not a friend am I ?"

" No you're not, you're much more"

" My head hurts"

" I know" Clara pecked her forehead again.

" Get some sleep"

" Not without you" Ashildr moved up on the sofa and beckoned for Clara to join her. Clara quickly set the Tardis in motion and snuggled against Ashildrs chest.

" Why did I end up repeating " I am everything " ?"

" I'm not sure, maybe he was at one point. Your memories are probably the best representation of everything, power, sadness, joy and adventure"

" You're smart you know"

" Yeah I know" Clara smirked and took Ashildrs hand.

" I love you you know"

" Love you too"


End file.
